Une Histoire de Seau
by Lojie
Summary: Ayez pitié, ce fut ma première fanfiction concernant Urgences ;o) C'est une courte histoire entre Kerry et Dave avant les évènements de la saison 8 *fanfiction complète*
1. Cauchemar

**Une Histoire de Seau**

  
  
  
  

    
    Auteur : Lojie
    Sujet : Je suis actuellement en train de faire de petites histoires dans lesquelles je confronte deux personnages
    qui n'ont rien à voir en commun. C'est assez marrant à écrire et je pense que j'en ferais quatre ou cinq comme ça
    si j'ai le temps et que je ne m'en lasse pas. Celle-ci est la première et j'espère que vous l'apprécierai. Désolé
    pour les fautes d'orthographe ou de syntaxe. En tous cas, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos avis et vos idées pour la
    suite.
    Nota Bene : Merci à Adeline et à Jarleen.
      
      
      
      
    
    *°*°*°*°*°*°*
    L'hélicoptère se posait sur le toit de l'hôpital. Aussitôt John, Peter, Kerry, Dave et quelques infirmières dont
    Abby s'élancèrent têtes baissées à cause des palmes des hélices. Il y avait eu un accident dans une usine de
    produits chimiques et deux blessés graves avaient besoin de soins de toute urgence :
    « _Enfin un peu d'action ! » Dit Dave tout en empoignant fermement l'avant du brancard.
    « _Docteur Malucci sachez que ce genre de cas n'est qu'une infime partie de notre travail » répondit Kerry.
    « _Ouais c'est bon vous me l'avez déjà dit cent fois chef ! »
    « _Et je continuerais jusqu'à que vous comprendrez si jamais cela arrive un jour ! »
    Kerry mit sa main libre sur sa hanche comme pour appuyer son propos, la deuxième étant prise par sa béquille.
    Dave peu impressionné ou du moins il le cachait, lâcha le brancard laissant les autres continuer de pousser
    jusqu'à la porte.
    « _En clair vous venez de dire que je suis incompétent c'est ça ! »
    Dave ne supportait plus qu'on lui fasse ce genre de remarques, plus depuis le jour où Elisabeth Corday l'avait
    pris à part pour lui dire ses quatre vérités.
    « _Il a au moins compris ça » murmura Peter à l'oreille de John.
    « _Arrêtes, c'est un type sympa quand on le connaît. » Répondit tout bas son ancien étudiant.
    John savait très bien que le chirurgien comme la majorité du personnel hospitalier, ne portait pas le jeune docteur
    d'origine italienne dans son coeur. Ils rentrèrent tous à l'intérieur avec les deux brancards laissant Kerry et Dave
    ensemble. Abby mit un seau oublié sûrement par une femme de ménage pour coincer la porte. Elle n'ouvrait que
    de l'intérieur et il ne fallait pas que les deux docteurs se retrouvent coincés dehors, ils descendront plus tard.
    *°*°*°*°*°*°*
    L'hélicoptère remit ses moteurs en marche, on avait besoin de lui pour suivre un fuyard sur l'autoroute. Les
    hélices tournèrent et provoquèrent de grandes bourrasques de vent. Kerry interrompit son discours pour essayer
    de résonner Dave, et regarda l'appareil s'envoler.
    « _Il est temps de rentrer » reprit Kerry.
    Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la porte quand ils virent un seau s'envoler, emporté par l'air des hélices de
    l'hélicoptère. Une seconde après la porte claqua.
    « _Oh merde ! Ca doit être le châtiment de Dieu pour toutes mes conneries passées ! »
    Dave se prit la tête entre ses mains. Même dans ses pires cauchemars il ne s'était pas retrouvé pris au piège avec
    sa chef. Kerry semblait aussi ravie que lui.
    « _Ne vous inquiétez pas docteur Malucci, vous n'aurez pas à me supporter longtemps, ils s'apercevront vite de
    notre absence. »
    *°*°*°*°*°*°*
    Abby enleva la barrette de ses cheveux et rangea sa tenue d'infirmière. Ils venaient de perdre l'un des deux
    intoxiqués et elle avait hâte de rentrer. John allait la raccompagner car lui aussi avait fini. Peter était remonté en
    chirurgie rappelé à l'ordre par Romano. Apparemment, Weaver n'en avait toujours pas fini avec Malucci et cela
    faisait dix minutes déjà qu'ils étaient là-haut. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à descendre car le ciel s'obscurcissait et
    l'équipe de nuit composé de Jing-Mei de Luka entre autres étaient déjà là. Elle ferma son casier et partit
    rejoindre Carter. De toute façon il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter elle avait coincé la porte avec un seau.
    *°*°*°*°*°*°*
    « _Chef ! Vous êtes sûr qu'ils nous ont pas oublié ? » Demanda Dave sur un ton faussement larmoyant.
    « _Ne dites pas de bêtises. Ils entendent quand je ne suis pas là pour les faire travailler ! » Répondit sèchement
    Kerry.
    « _Bah justement je crois qu'on risque de rester ici un bon bout de temps alors, ils vont profiter que vous êtes pas
    là pour se détendre un peu. »
    « _Très drôle docteur Malucci, vous devriez changer de voie et devenir comique. »
    « _Avouez que vous aimeriez que je ne travailles plus à l'hôpital ! »
    « _J'aimerais surtout que vous preniez vos responsabilités de docteur en main. »
    Dave ne répondit pas. Les premières étoiles apparaissaient et les rumeurs de la ville parvenaient à leurs oreilles.
    Kerry frissonna et le jeune docteur qui avait pris soin de prendre son blouson, le lui posa sur les épaules.
    « _Ce n'est pas la peine. »
    Elle essaya de repousser son bras mais il insista.
    « _Faîtes pas l'enfant, ça se voit que vous avez froid. Et puis je ne suis pas très frileux. »
    Weaver se blottit dans le manteau mais remarqua avec dégoût qu'il sentait l'alcool et la cigarette.
    « _Vous fumez ? » Demanda t'elle.
    « _Non, mais comme je vais souvent dans des bars, l'odeur a imprégné mes vêtements » répondit Dave qui avait
    remarqué la mine dégoûtée de sa supérieure.
    « _Je préfère ça... Et vous buvez souvent ? »
    Elle était en train de faire l'examen de son hygiène de vie et il détestait ce genre d'interrogatoire, cela lui
    rappelait sa mère.
    « _Non je ne bois que des diabolos menthe. »
    « _Ah bon ? » S'exclama Kerry un peu crédule.
    « _Bien sûr que non ! J'aime bien aller prendre un petit verre après le boulot. » Expliqua Dave.
    Weaver n'arrivait pas à se pardonner sa naïveté. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, elle était
    quelqu'un qui était un peu fleur bleue. Elle observa Malucci quelques instants. Son regard noir fixait un point
    lointain et il essayait de camoufler ses frissonnements. « Quel idiot, il est transi de froid » pensa t'elle. Ils étaient
    tous les deux assis près de la porte et ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à se dire. Ils ne se connaissaient pas en vérité,
    leurs seules discussions consistaient en un affrontement perpétuel. Dave prit la parole :
    « _Dîtes comme on a rien à faire d'autres, j'aimerais vous posez une question. »
    « _Allez-y. »
    « _Mais vous jurez de pas me suspendre après ! »
    « _C'est bon, je ne vous suspendrez pas. Posez votre question. »
    Kerry n'aimait pas que les gens tournent autour du pot ainsi.
    « _C'est quoi qu'est arrivé à votre jambe ? »
    Elle resta un instant muette, surprise de la franchise de la question. Il la fixait essayant de deviner ce qu'elle
    allait répondre.
    « _J'ai eu la polyo et certains muscles de ma jambes sont devenus atrophiés. » Répondit-elle brièvement.
    « _La polyo ? Ca pas dû être facile quand vous étiez plus jeune alors, surtout à l'adolescence. »
    « _En effet, le regard des autres est souvent difficile, mais cela fait longtemps que j'ai accepté mon état. »
    Dave se tût et elle l'en remercia en silence. Elle n'aimait pas parler de ça. Déjà au début il avait essayé de savoir
    pourquoi elle avait une béquille en demandant à tout le monde. Et elle lui avait mis les points sur les « i », il
    n'avait jamais osé redemander jusqu'à maintenant.
    A Suivre...
    


	2. Taisez-vous Malucci !

**Une Histoire de Seau**

  
  
  

    
    Auteur : Lojie
    Sujet : Je suis actuellement en train de faire de petites histoires dans lesquelles je confronte deux personnages
    qui n'ont rien à voir en commun. C'est la deuxième partie sur trois en ce qui concerne Kerry et Dave,
    et s'il y en a qui veulent écrire des histoires avec ce concept ils peuvent. C'est toujours amusant de confronter
    les styles. :o)
    Les paroles de chanson sont issues de « Chica Bonita » chanté par Shaggy et Ricardo RikRock Ducent, elles
    sont la propriété de Livingston Music et MCA Records.  
      
    
    Attention y'a le big spoiler de la saison 7 en ce qui concerne Kerry Weaver.   
      
    
    Nota Bene : Tous les personnages sont la propriété de Warner Bros et de toutes les autre sociétés qui
    possèdent les droits de la série ER, etc. etc. J'oublie à chaque fois de dire ce truc-là. :oP
      
      
      
      
    
    *°*°*°*°*°*°*
      
      
    
    « _Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? »
    Kerry jeta un regard indigné au jeune docteur.
    « _Je commence à avoir froid alors je me serre contre vous pour avoir un peu de chaleur. Vous inquiétez pas
    y'a pas de sous-entendu. »
    « _Je ne m'inquiètes pas. »
    Kerry se décala légèrement quand même. La nuit était maintenant noire et les lumières de la ville trop nombreuses
    empêchaient de voir les étoiles. Les sirènes des ambulances retentissaient et ils étaient là, coincés sur le toit
    sans rien pouvoir faire. Cette position d'incapacité rendait Weaver hors d'elle. Dave la sentait parcourue
    de frissons nerveux.
    « _Faut pas être nerveux comme ça dans la vie. » Dit-il.
    « _Il faut quand même l'être un peu, au lieu de rester au bureau des admissions à ne rien faire par exemple. »
    « _Au moins j'aurai plus de chance de ne pas mourir d'un infarctus que vous. »Répondit Dave un peu vexé.
    « _Je n'ai jamais dit que je parlais de vous. » Ajouta Kerry.
    « _Vous l'avez sous-entendu. »
    « _C'est faux ! »
    « _C'est vrai ! »
    « _Bon » reprit Kerry « voilà maintenant que j'en suis réduit à avoir une stupide dispute sans intérêt avec vous ! »
    « _Et dire que je vous ai refilé mon manteau... » Soupira Dave.
    « _Reprenez-le alors ! De toute façon il pue ! »
    Mais le jeune docteur ne reprit pas le manteau et ignora sa dernière remarque. Kerry ne put s'empêcher
    d'esquisser un petit sourire de victoire. Elle avait réussi à avoir le dernier mot. Dave ouvrit la bouche :
    « _Vous croyez que... » Commença t'il.
    « _Que quoi ? »
    « _Qu'un jour on puisse avoir une discussion normale sans forcément se taper dessus ? »
    Kerry était prête à rire mais elle s'aperçut à temps que Malucci était tout à fait sérieux.
    « _Cela dépend de votre définition d'une discussion normale. Si c'est parler de filles, de voitures et de foot
    je ne pense pas. »
    « _Non je parle de discussions sérieuses comme on avait commencé tout à l'heure, à propos de votre jambe. »
    « _Personnellement je ne tiens pas vraiment à parler de ma jambe, j'en ai déjà assez parlé. » Répondit Kerry.
    « _Je croyais que vous aviez accepté votre état? Pourtant on dirait que c'est toujours un sujet sensible! » Dit-il
    en rigolant.
    Il voulait simplement la taquiner un peu, après tout il était le seul au courant aux urgences à propos de sa jambe
    et il pouvait bien en profiter un peu. Mais elle s'emporta:
    « _Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle! Est-ce que vous je vous demande pourquoi vous réagissez si violemment
    face aux parents abusifs? Non! Alors maintenant laissez-moi tranquille avec ma jambe! »
    Dave se leva et se dirigea vers le bord du toit. Elle le regarda s'en aller mais ne fit rien, le froid faisait que chacun de ses
    mouvements étaient un supplice. Elle était consciente d'avoir tapé là où ça faisait mal mais il l'avait cherché aussi.
    *°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°
    « _Dis ! T'aurais pas vu Kerry Weaver ? »
    Luka la cherchait depuis tout à l'heure et il ne l'avait toujours pas trouvé. Il avait besoin de son avis pour un patient.
    « _Elle a déjà dû partir. » Répondit Jing-Mei qui buvait une tasse de café.
    La nuit était très calme et il y avait peu de patients.
    « _Pourtant elle en a encore pour deux heures, c'est marqué au tableau. »
    « _A mon avis étant donné le peu de patients qu'on a en ce moment, elle a dû permettre à quelques personnes de partir
    plus tôt dont elle. »
    « _C'est vrai que Malucci n'est pas là non plus. » Ajouta le Croate avant de partir à la recherche de Mark à la place.
    *°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°
    « _Dîtes, c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? »
    Dave était de nouveau assis à côté de Kerry.
    « _Si vous me disiez déjà ce que l'on raconte, je pourrais peut-être vous aider. » Soupira Weaver.
    « _Bah... Qu'entre vous et le docteur Legaspi... »
    « _Pourriez-vous être plus clair ! »
    « _Bah que vous êtes un peu plus qu'amies. » Répondit Dave presque inaudiblement.
    « _Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, je crois que je vous en ai déjà trop dit ce soir ! »
    « _Alors ça veut dire que c'est vrai ! » Cria Dave en rigolant. Ce brusque éclat de rire fit sursauter Kerry, et aussi
    la rendit furieuse.
    « _Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! »
    « _Non mais vous avez eu votre tic et ça veut dire que ma question vous as dérangé, donc c'est vrai ! »
    « _Quel tic ? »
    « _Vous avalez votre salive péniblement et vous levez le menton quand vous n'aimez pas la situation dans laquelle vous
    êtes » répondit Malucci. « Carter lui il se gratte le sourcil droit, Lockart remet ses mèches de cheveux en place et... »
    « _Je vois enfin à quelle activité vous vous livrez quand vous êtes affalés au bureau des admissions » l'interrompt Kerry.
    Elle avait le don pour toujours couper le jeune docteur dans ses élans verbaux. Il se calma et fit une
    moue un peu déçue. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et ferma les yeux.
    « _Quelle carne » soupira t'il sans se rendre compte qu'il parlait à voix haute.
    Kerry lui lança aussitôt un violent coup de coude dans les côtes et il grimaça de douleur.
    « _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ! » Demanda t'il avec son faux air innocent.
    « _Vous venez à l'instant de me traiter de carne ! »
    « _Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que c'était destiné à vous ! » Répondit-il jurant intérieurement d'avoir parler tout haut.
    « _Vous voyez beaucoup d'autres personnes sur ce toit ! »
    Kerry avait trop de répartie pour lui où alors ce devait être ses répliques qui étaient nulles, en tous cas il décida de se
    taire.
    *°*°*°*°*°°*°*
    « _Sauriez-vous où se trouve le docteur Weaver s'il vous plaît ? »
    Kim s'adressait à Franck à la réception. Il se retourna vers elle avec un grand sourire. Quel nigaud pensa t'elle. Le
    nouveau réceptionniste avait clairement le béguin pour elle, mais même s'il aurait ressemblé à un top-model comme
    dans les pubs de parfums, il n'aurait eu aucune chance.
    « _Je ne sais pas docteur, cela fait près d'une heure qu'on l'a pas vu. »
    « _Et vous trouvez ça normal ? »
    « _Elle est sûrement rentrée, on a pas beaucoup de patients aujourd'hui. »
    « _Peut-être mais à tout moment il peut y avoir un accident de train par exemple et des dizaines de patients viendront
    se déverser dans ce service, en conséquence cela m'étonnerait que Kerry soit partie avant la fin de sa garde ! »
    Elle avait brusquement haussé le ton de sa voix et tout le personnel des environs s'était arrêté pour l'écouter. Luka
    s'approcha :
    « _Moi aussi j'ai remarqué son absence, mais déjà quand j'ai pris ma garde elle n'était pas là. Et il manque le
    docteur Malucci aussi. »
    « _A mon avis ce n'est pas un hasard » répondit Kim. « Ils doivent être coincés quelque part ensemble. »
    *°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°
    « _A mon avis ils nous ont vraiment oubliés. »
    « _Taisez-vous Malucci ! »
    *°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°
    Les petites flocons de neige commençaient à danser joyeusement tout autour des ambulances. Kim s'inquiétait
    vraiment. Elle avait lancé tout le monde à la recherche des deux disparus et le service des urgences était fouillé
    de fond en comble. Et dire qu'à l'heure qu'il est elles auraient dû être en train de se faire un petit dîner aux
    chandelles. Une jeune femme hispanique entre aux urgences. Ses talons claquaient sur le sol et elle semblait
    un peu perdue. Elle s'approcha de Franck :
    « _Excusez-moi, est-ce que le docteur Malucci est ici ? »
    « _Pour être franc avec vous mademoiselle, nous n'en avons aucune idée. »
    « _Aucune idée ? »
    Kim prit la jeune femme par le bras et l'invita à la suivre laissant le réceptionniste derrière son bureau
    « _Venez, mademoiselle ? » Demanda le docteur Legaspi.
    « _Ibanez. »
    « _Mademoiselle Ibanez, le docteur Malucci et le docteur Weaver sont pour le moment introuvables, nous
    remuons tout le service des urgences ainsi que tout l'hôpital pour les retrouver. Et si jamais nous n'avons toujours pas
    de nouvelles, nous préviendrons la police. »
    « _ ¡ Dios mìo ! Moi qui croyait qu'il m'avait laissait tomber le soir où il devait rencontrer mon père ! »
    Elle s'effondra las sur une chaise. Kim la prit par les épaules.
    *°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°
    « _ Mi chica bonita
    Mi señorita
    Dame un beso
    Por toda mi vida... »
    « _Docteur Malucci, pourriez-vous épargnez mes tympans. »
    « _Pourquoi vous ne la trouvez pas belle comme chanson ? »
    « _C'est que vous la chantez depuis tout à l'heure et je commence à saturer. » Répondit Kerry.
    « _En attendant y'a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire. » Ronchonna Dave.
    « _Vous parlez couramment espagnol ? » Demanda sa supérieure curieuse.
    « _! Claro que sì! » Répondit-il.
    « _Pourtant vous êtes italien ? »
    « _Ouais mais j'ai grandi dans une petite ville du sud de la Floride. A la maternelle j'ai commencé
    à parler espagnol avant de parler anglais. La majorité de mes camarades de classe étaient d'origine cubaine. »
    « _Et chez vous vous parliez italien ? »
    « _Oui je suis parfaitement trilingue. Comme quoi à l'inverse de ce que peuvent penser certains d'entre vous, je suis loin
    d'être un idiot inculte. »
    « _Personne n'a jamais dit ça. »
    « _Non on me l'a juste fait comprendre comme vous et le docteur Corday. »
    Dave croisa ses bras et regarda vaguement au loin.
    « _Ce n'était pas dans notre intention, et je peux vous certifier que nous avons du respect pour vous. » Affirma Kerry
    en lui posant une main sur son épaule. « Je vais peut-être vous paraître un peu sèche, mais ce ne serait pas la
    première fois, vous n'êtes pas inculte car vous avez les connaissances et les capacités, par contre vous êtes idiot car
    vous ne les exploitez pas. »
    « _Et ça comment je dois le prendre ? »
    « _Comme un défi Dave, comme un défi pour prouvez que vous valez quelque chose ! »
    Il se retourna vers elle, Kerry l'avait appelé  sans s'en rendre compte. Les paroles de sa supérieure lui avait
    remonté le moral, même si elle l'avait traité d'idiot. Il lui fit son sourire si caractéristique :
    « _Merci chef ! »
    « _C'est tout naturel, je suis sûre que vous deviendrez un bon médecin. »
    Weaver fut tout d'un coup prise d'un grand frisson. Malgré le manteau, le froid lui engourdissait tous ses membres.
    Dave fouilla dans l'un des poches de celui-ci et en ressortit une petite bouteille.
    « _Ca ça va nous réchauffer un peu. »
    A suivre...
    


	3. Elle descend de la montagne

**Une Histoire de Seau**

  
  
  

    
    Auteur : Lojie
    Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont la propriété de la Warner Bros Compagny et de toutes les autre sociétés
    possédant des droits de la série ER.
    Voici le dernier volet de la partie entre Kerry & Dave. Bon je sais ça pas été une fanfiction extraordinaire mais
    j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire. Je ne sais pas encore quels personnages vont être concerné pour mon prochain
    moment de vérité, mais je l'écrirai plus tard étant donné qu'en ce moment j'ai beaucoup ( trop) de choses à faire.
    Je me demande qui a dit que les vacances c'était fait pour se reposer... :o)
    Nota Bene : J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de fautes dans les phrases en espagnol, si vous avez besoin de la traduction,
    envoyez-moi un mail.
    *°*°*°*°*°*°*°*
    Les rumeurs des urgences parvenaient jusque dans la salle de repos en passant sous la porte. Chuny était en
    train de se servir une tasse de café, elle observait avec attention la petite amie du docteur Dave. Et intérieurement
    elle se demandait pourquoi ce dernier ne leur en avait jamais parlé. Elsa Ibanez était une jeune femme aux longs
    cheveux bruns et avec de grands yeux noirs. Son air préoccupé la faisait paraître vulnérable, mais seulement en
    apparence, elle regardait Kim Legaspi en train de téléphoner à la police. Ils avaient tous fouillé mais rien trouvé.
    On s'était aperçu de la disparition de Kerry et Dave un peu après la relève de l'équipe de nuit, c'est-à-dire il y a
    près de trois heures maintenant. Pourvu qu'ils ne leur soient rien arrivé ! Chuny s'approcha de la jeune femme.
    Elle était curieuse de savoir comment elle avait fait la connaissance de Malucci, comme ça après elle le
    raconterai aux autres infirmières :
    « _¡Holà! » Dit-elle en s'approchant du canapé où était assise Elsa.
    « _ ¡Holà! » Répondit-elle à l'infirmière.
    « _ ¿Dònde vienes? Mì del norte del Mexico. »
    « _Mì padre vino del Nicaragua y mì madre de Santagio de Cuba. »
    « _Bueno... » L'infirmière s'arrêta un instant puis entra dans le vif du sujet « ¿Còmo encontratòte el doctor Malucci? »
    Chuny s'asseya à côté de Elsa pour mieux pouvoir l'écouter. Etant donné que Kim discutait avec la police au téléphone et
    que la jeune femme s'ennuyait, elle se prêta au jeu des questions réponses avec l'infirmière.
    « _Soy un doctor tambìen. Pero una psiquiatra. Dave Malucci fue unos de mìos pacientes. »
    « _¿Un paciente? Qué tuvo? »
    « _¡Secreto Médico! »
    «_Dacuerdo ¿Y al cama? No es un secreto médico eso...» (cama = lit)
    Chuny eut un petit sourire malicieux en prononçant cette dernière phrase, et Elsa ne put s'empêcher de rougir un peu.
    *°*°*°*°*°*°*°*
    « _ELLE DESCEND DE LA MONTAGNE A CHEVAL !
    ELLE DESCEND DE LA MONTAGNE A CHEVAL !
    ELLE DESCEND DE LA MONTAGNE
    ELLE DESCEND DE LA MONTAGNE
    ELLE DESCEND DE LA MONTGANE A CHEVAL ! »
    « _Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! Avec tout le respect que j'vous dois chef ! J'crois qu'vous êtes encore plus bourré qu'moi ! »
    Se tenant par l'épaule, Kerry et Dave exploraient tout le répertoire musical populaire depuis tout à l'heure. Ils avaient
    rapidement vidé la bouteille qui traînait maintenant dans un coin du toit.
    « _En fait vous aviez raison Malucci ! » Kerry trébucha en parlant. « Ils nous ont vraiment oublié ! »
    Ils éclatèrent de rire et Weaver se planta vraiment cette fois. Dave la ramassa :
    « _J'crois que je tiens mieux l'alcool que vous ! »
    « _Mais c'était quoi dans votre bouteille ? »
    « _J'pourrais pas dire exactement ! Je sais juste que ça vient de l'alambic de mon grand-père, tu sais il habite en Sicile ! »
    « _Alors ça veut dire que toi aussi t'es sicilien ! » Kerry éclata de rire. « Faut qu'je fasse attention, tu fait peut-être parti
    de la mafia ! »
    Ils se plièrent de nouveau de rire, et Weaver retomba encore par terre. Elle entraîna Malucci dans sa chute. Il réussit à
    se relever après plusieurs essais.
    «_C'est votre foutu béquille qui nous fait tomber à chaque fois ! On se prend les pieds dedans ! »
    Il la lui arracha des mains et s'approcha du bord du toit. De là il la jeta dans le vide.
    « _Et voilà ! Comme ça on tombera plus ! »
    Kerry s'approcha de lui et s'accrocha aux hanches de l'interne pour ne pas tomber. Elle se remit à chanter :
    « _YOUPI YA YA YOUPI YOUPI YA !
    YOUPI YA YA YOUPI YOUPI YA
    YOUPI YA YA YOUPI YOUPI YA YA
    YOUPI YOUPI YA YA YOUPI YOUPI YA ! »
    *°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*
    « _Je me demande ce qu'ils sont en train de faire... » Soupira Kim.
    Elsa était restée dans la salle de repos, elle avait l'air d'avoir une discussion animée avec Chuny. Au moins ça lui
    évitait de penser à autre chose. Elle serait bien restée elle aussi bavarder avec les deux jeunes femmes, mais
    comme Kim ne comprenait pas un mot d'espagnol elle avait préféré se retirer. Elle venait de signaler la
    disparition des deux médecins et actuellement, trois policiers vérifiaient les dossiers de tous les patients admis
    les dernières heures. Il pourrait s'agir d'un enlèvement mais cela étonnerait Legaspi. Elle était persuadée qu'ils
    étaient quelque part dans l'hôpital. En effet personne ne les avait vu sortir. Soudain les portes des urgences
    s'ouvrirent en grand et Elisabeth et Mark entrèrent en trombe. L'anglaise soutenait l'urgentiste qui avait une
    plaie au front. Il semblait à moitié assommé. Mais ce n'est ce que Kim remarqua en premier, c'était plutôt la
    béquille que Lizzie tenait dans sa main, la béquille de Kerry !
    *°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*
    Quelques points de suture et une anesthésie locale plus tard, Mark recouvrait tranquillement ses esprits. Autour
    de son lit, Elisabeth, Kim et Haleh l'observaient anxieusement :
    « _C'est bon tout va bien. » Dit-il en voulant les rassurer.
    Bien sûr cela était faux, il avait le plus fort maux de tête qu'il n'ait jamais eu.
    « _Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui c'est passé ! » Affirma la chirurgienne complètement déboussolée. « On
    discutait tranquillement, je me suis retournée un instant et j'ai entendu un choc. C'est là que j'ai vu Mark étendu
    sur le sol, la béquille de Kerry à côté de lui. Il faisait tellement sombre et il y avait tant de neige que je n'ai
    même pas vu l'agresseur.»
    « _Le docteur Weaver n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille, c'est sûrement celui qui l'a enlevé elle et le docteur
    Dave qui a frappé le docteur Greene. »
    Haleh fit une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule de Mark en même temps qu'elle parlait.
    « _Non, ça ne tient pas debout comme histoire ! »
    Kim tapa rageusement ses poings l'un contre l'autre.
    « _Mais comment expliquez-vous la béquille ? » Demanda Elisabeth. « Elle n'est tout de même pas tombé du
    ciel ! »
    Ils se regardèrent tous.
    *°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*
    « _Vous savez quoi ? »
    « _Non, qu'est-ce qui y'a ? » Demanda Kerry.
    « _En ce moment même, je devrais être en train de dîner avec le père de ma fiancée, c'est ce soir qu'elle devait
    me présenter à lui. »
    Dave articulait lentement et son sourire ne semblait jamais quitter ses lèvres.
    « _Votre amie doit vous haïr à l'heure qu'il est. »
    Kerry pouffa de rire.
    « _Son père aussi. C'est un policier et c'est un accro de la discipline et de la ponctualité. Un peu comme vous. »
    Malucci alla s'asseoir près de la porte tandis qu'il parlait.
    « _Un policier ? Vous avez le don pour vous mettre dans de ces situations docteur Malucci. »
    Elle le rejoignit.
    « _J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas et que son père acceptera de me rencontrer de nouveau. »
    « _Moi à l'heure qu'il est, je devrai être en train de déguster un verre de vin en écoutant de la musique classique
    et discuter avec Kim. »
    Ils soupirèrent tous les deux. Après l'euphorie dû à l'alcool, ils avaient maintenant de nouveau froid et
    commençaient à être entièrement recouvert de neige. Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre en rêvant aux soirées
    respectives qu'ils auraient dû avoir.
    *°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*
    Kim, Elsa, Liz, Haleh, Chuny et Mark se ruèrent hors de l'ascenseur. Ils coururent vers la porte du toit et
    l'ouvrirent en grand. Sur le côté semblables à des bonhommes de neige, Kerry et Dave dormaient paisiblement.
    Les six se regardèrent remplis de stupeur. Elsa se jeta genoux à terre à côté de son fiancé et le remua doucement
    pour qu'il se réveille. Kim fit de même avec Kerry. Tout les deux engourdis ils ne réussirent pas à se lever sans
    aide. On les fit descendre jusqu'aux urgences où on les plaça sous perfusion bien au chaud. Kerry se réveilla une
    heure plus tard :
    « _Kim ? »
    « _Oui je suis là Kerry. »
    Elles étaient toutes les deux dans la pièce.
    « _Je suis désolée pour la soirée... » Commença Weaver.
    « _Ce n'est pas grave » coupa son amie «le plus important c'est que tu ailles bien. De quoi vous avez discutez là
    haut ? »
    Kim était curieuse de savoir ce qui avait bien pu se passer sur le toit.
    « _Oh... Pas grand-chose de spécial. De jambe, d'idiot inculte, de tic ou encore de policier. » Répondit Kerry.
    « _Il va falloir que tu m'expliques tout ça en détail, ça a l'air louche ton histoire. »
    Kim la prit dans ses bras et elles se sourirent l'une à l'autre.
    Dans l'autre chambre, Dave venait lui aussi de se réveiller et Elsa se tenait à son chevet :
    « _Dave ! Ca va ? » Demanda t'elle inquiète.
    « _Ouais ça va. Je suis désolé pour le... »
    « _Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai prévenu mon père de ce qui s'était passé. »
    Elsa lui caressa le visage et il se détendit.
    « _Il m'en voudra pas ? »
    « _Je ne pense pas. Mais il n'a pas apprécié ça c'est sûr ! »
    Dave soupira mais Elsa avait le sourire aux lèvres.
    « _Ne t'inquiètes pas je suis sûr que tu lui plairas ! » Dit-elle pour le rassurer. « Bon il aime pas trop les italiens
    car maman a toujours fantasmer sur Sinatra, ni les docteurs car il a failli mourir il y a quelques années d'une
    angine de poitrine non diagnostiqué mais c'est tout ! »
    Malucci lui lança un regard noir et consterné et elle éclata de rire.
    « _Encore une nouvelle mission impossible pour SuperDave ! Objectif se faire accepter par l'intransigeant père
    de se bien-aimée ! »
    Il conclut là-dessus et prit la main d'Elsa.
    *°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*
    Trich Johnson femme de ménage au Chicago Cook Country Hospital depuis cinq ans, sortait tranquillement de
    l'établissement après une dure journée de travail. Le froid transformait son souffle en petits nuages et ses joues
    étaient colorés. Son pied buta sur quelque chose. Elle se baissa pour voir ce que c'était. Son seau rouge ! Elle
    l'avait cherché pendant toute la nuit ! Mais comment était-il arrivé devant l'entrée de l'hôpital ? La dernière fois
    elle l'avait laissé au dernier étage et on le lui avait piqué...
    FIN


End file.
